


Lukas Granger

by RedStorm79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStorm79/pseuds/RedStorm79
Summary: The world we live in is barely ever normal. I know this to be apparent as I am the broken line of tradition. First, meet ny parents and how they met. I however must surprise you I'm Minster of Magic Private Specialist for a Captain miss Weasley. I'm married to a miss potter.





	Lukas Granger

The story starts on the night's few from the battle. In a tavern in hoganeade.


End file.
